Caught in Between
by EclareDegrassi
Summary: Fitz came to the door while me and Eli were 'busy', I never expected what happened next. Eclitz. Crack fic. One-shot!


**Rated M for containing language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters.**

**Summary: Fitz came to the door while me and Eli were 'busy', I never expected what happened next. Eclitz. Crack fic. One-shot!**

**WARNING: Mature readers only, characters are OOC.**

Eli began sucking on my neck leaving a hickey. I moaned and he sucked harder. I began playing with the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. He thrust his hips against mine and I felt his hard cock through his jeans. Just then the doorbell rang. "Just ignore it." He whispered huskily against my neck. I sighed and reached into his back pocket and grabbed his ass. He moaned into my ear and the doorbell rang again. I sighed and pushed him off of me and walked to the door.

I opened the door and stared at the site in front of me. "Fitz?" I questioned. I had to admit how sexy he looked with the rain dripping off his forehead and soaking every inch of his sweatshirt, I felt the urge to just rip that sweatshirt off and feel every inch of his toned, muscular chest. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked biting down on my bottom lip.

"Just got out of juvie, so I thought I'd stop by." I hesitantly stepped out of the way so he could come in.

"E-eli, Fitz is here." I stuttered and looked at Eli who was glaring daggers at Fitz from the couch where he lay with his shirt still off.

"And you let him in because…?" I really didn't know how to answer that. What was I supposed to say? Because he looked sexy and he was tempting me?

Eli let out a long sigh. "Look, we were kind of in the middle of something."

"I see that!" Fitz blurted out. "No one's stopping you."

"Yeah, actually YOU are!" Eli stated.

"Guys! Don't fight!"

"Whatever, what I meant by no one's stopping you is… it doesn't bother me if you guys are going at it like rabbits."

Eli stared at Fitz. "Would you like to _join_ us?" Eli said narrowing his eyes. Me and Fitz both stared at him in disbelief.

"Is that in invitation?" Fitz questioned.

"Depends, do you want it to be?"

"Um…" Fitz mumbled glancing over at me. "Clare?" he said looking at me for approval. Him and Eli both seemed to be desperately looking at me.

I bowed my head thinking of how much I liked the idea. "S-sure…" I mumbled. I looked up to see the two of them smirking at me. I never thought I'd get in this kind of situation. Eli got up and walked over to me. He kissed me, hard. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and he thrust his tongue in and licked every inch of my mouth. I soon felt another pair of lips begin kissing my neck and I moaned into Eli's mouth.

I felt someone's hand; I'm not sure whose, start groping my breast. I moaned once again and realized how soaked my shirt was from having Fitz pressed up against me. I pulled away from both of them and they looked at me with desire in their eyes. "You're clothes are all wet Fitz." I stated seductively. I noticed Eli raise his eyebrows at Fitz.

"Then we'll just have to take care of that, won't we?" Fitz said while peeling his sweatshirt off his body. I stared at the two muscular guys in front of me. I ran one hand down each of their chests.

"You know," Eli said glancing between me and Fitz. "It seems unfair that me and Fitz are the only ones with our shirts off at the moment." I smirked seductively at the both of them and stripped my flower top off agonizingly slow.

"Better?" I stated. Fitz started to fumble with his belt buckle attempting to free his cock which was painfully hard. Eli walked over to me and began groping my breasts. I felt his hard cock rub up against me as he reached behind my back and undid my bra clasp. He began biting and teasing my right nipple while removing his pants. Fitz walked over and began playing with my neglected nipple. I moaned loudly. I glanced down and noticed they were both completely naked now.

They both backed off and I watched as Fitz began stroking Eli's dick. This was turning me on more than it should. I hurriedly tore off my jeans and was left in nothing but black lace panties. Eli looked over at me and smirked staring at my lower body. I reached down and felt how wet I was. I was so turned on watching Fitz tease Eli. I started to rub myself through my panties. Eli let out a loud moan and Fitz laid Eli down on his back and started sucking his cock. I let out a loud moan and they both looked up at me. Fitz raised his eyebrows at what I was doing and walked towards me and pulled my hand away. "I'll take care of this." He said and pulled off my panties. He pressed the pad of his thumb against me and began rubbing my clit. I moaned loudly and Eli walked up and began teasing my nipple. Fitz pushed two fingers inside of me and I gasped at the sudden contact. He started thrusting his fingers in and out of me and I moaned as Eli pinched my nipples. My breathing picked up as Fitz moved his fingers faster.

"Oh… OH… Fitz! I-I'm about… ohh! I'm gonna-!" Just as I was about to come Fitz pulled his fingers out of me and I whined from the loss. He smirked at me. "Not yet." He said. "I think she wants you." He said looking at Eli. Eli looked up into my eyes and saw the desire that filled them. He smirked and pushed Fitz out of the way and climbed on top of me, with one hard thrust, he buried himself inside me. We both groaned. And Eli slowly began thrusting his hips.

"Eli! Faster!" He complied and began thrusting himself harder into me. I moaned loudly as Eli fucked me harder and harder. "Oh… GOD!" I screamed as I came. Eli pulled out of me satisfied. I breathed heavily satisfied from my orgasm.

I looked up at Fitz who was now stroking his cock trying to orgasm. I smirked and sat up. "Fitzy!" I called seductively and beckoned him over with my finger. He came over and stared at me with dark lust filling his blue eyes.

He stood in front of me and I got on my knees and wrapped my hand around his cock. I pumped my fist up and down agonizingly slowly just to tease him. "Faster." He mumbled. I looked up at him and smirked and began to move my hand faster tightening my grip. I stopped and began licking the tip of his dick and he moaned. I wrapped my lips around him and began to suck him. "Oh god… Clare... Fuck! That feels so fucking _nice! _Oh… FUCK!" He came moments later yelling my name.

Fitz stood there for a couple minutes panting from his orgasm. He got up and reached for his clothers. "Well I think I'm going to head out now, this was fun though." He said putting his still damp clothes on.

"Fitz, I can throw those in the washer if you want."

"No, that's alright, they're going to get wet again anyways."

"Alright then."

"Wait!" Eli spoke up. "Nothing we did leaves this room!"

**Okay, what do you guys think, should I do another? If I do any ideas on what I should do? I love all of your opinions. And my other stories are discontinued because I've decided full-length stories aren't for me. I know this was terrible, it's my first attempt at a one-shot. I'd love to hear your opinions, suggestions, questions, comments, or concerns.**


End file.
